


The Crash

by ZinaWhite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based off of a music video, Dudes why did I do this to myself, I am depressing, M/M, Romance on a ghostly level kinda, Sadness, Too sweet, Victor POV, but sad, whyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinaWhite/pseuds/ZinaWhite
Summary: Victor Nikiforov's whole world isn't like it was a few minutes ago. Something is not right. What the heck is going on?





	The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> OC Runi Brookes (Female Ice Skater. Nikiforov's childhood friend, 17 years old. In this fic she is 18.) (For visuals, she has purple streaked black hair and light skin.

I opened my eyes and found myself practically glued to the deflated airbag on the steering wheel. I sat up, trying to get a hold on my surroundings. I looked through the broken windshield and realized that I was parked in the parking lot of a diner. I tried to recall what happened. All I could remember was Yuuri, Runi, and Yurio in the car, with me driving, and suddenly a flash of lights. Remembering my family in the car with me, I looked beside me to the passenger seat where Yuuri was sitting before. It was empty. I turned myself around to look in the back seat for Yurio and Runi. The car was empty. I started to panic. Where were they?

I reached for the car handle and stumbled out of the car. I walked shakily towards the entrance of the diner, something inside me urging for me to go in. While I was walking, I felt something warm trickling down my face from my forehead. I put my hand to my forehead and looked at my hand. It came away red. I really started to panic. They had to be inside.

I walked through the opened door of the diner. Inside there was tables, chairs, a long counter, a jukebox, and many decor items that resembled something from the 70's or 80's. It was dimly light. I found Yurio standing at the long counter. He looked terrible. He had cuts all over him, all of which were deep and bloody. His hair and clothes were matted in blood. Yurio slipped away from the counter and started to dance away from me. He was doing ballet, twirling and kicking a leg up from time to time. He was moving to behind the counter towards the back, where he disappeared inside. The same urge I had to come inside the diner urged me to follow him. I walked in to the back where Yurio went to and saw he danced right into a storage room for the food, only he wasn't there. Right in the middle stood Runi. She looked in the same condition as Yurio, but she had a deep cut on the side of her neck. She started to dance like Yurio did, but this time adding modern dance.

She danced right into another room that was connected to the storage room, beckoning me to follow. Which I did. In this room, there was wide windows, all of them closed except one. Runi crawled out of the window. It lead to the back of the parking lot. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she was running towards some smoke. Out of nowhere, Yurio ran to meet her there and spaced himself a little from her. Together they started to dance in unison. I stood there and watched, not moving. They suddenly stopped and turned, taking one last look at me with a slight curve of their lips and walked right into the smoke and disappeared.

A silhouette in the smoke started to form. Emerging from the smoke, Yuuri walked until he was a few feet away from me. He was in the same state as the others but there was a jagged hole right in the middle of his chest. I immediately ran towards him. Upon reaching where he stood, I took his face in my hands and kissed him. Yuuri bought his arms up and laced them around my neck.

Everything started to come back to me. I remembered. We went out to eat at the diner we were standing at now and was on our way back to the hotel. It was Wednesday night here in Barcelona. Two days before me and Yuuri's wedding. Yuuri in the car beside me. Yurio and Runi in the back. We were all laughing and singing along to a song on the radio when a car I didn't see crashed into us. The screams and the sound of metal being crushed. My friends being crushed against the seats and doors. The love of my life being impaled by a piece of metal.

I started to cry. Yuuri pulled back from the kiss and rubbed the tears away. "Shh. Don't cry. It's all okay, Victor." He said, trying to calm me.

"No, it's not." I sobbed. "Yuuri, if I had been paying attention, we would've never been in that crash. We would have been alive, would have gotten married, and be together forever like we planned. I'm sorry, love. I really am."

"It's not your fault. And we will be together forever."

I wasn't so sure. "What about the others? Our family and friends?"

"They'll be fine. They'll remember us. You have to trust me, Victor." Yuuri said as he took my hand. "I love you. I will always love you. We have forever. You'll see." He squeezed my hand.

"I love you too Yuuri. I want this forever. I'm ready" I bought our linked hands up and kissed his hand.

Yuuri smiled and lead me into the smoke and into the light.

_________________________________________________________________________

** The Barcelona Press **

**Skaters dead in car crash.**

Wednesday night, June 21st at around 10:37pm, a two car wreak was reported by drivers. Witnesses said a car was going full speed on the road where it drove off the right side of the road and went along the other side and hit the skaters car, who was on their way back to a hotel they were staying at for a wedding union. All four skaters died at the scene. Their names were Victor Nikiforov, 28; Yuuri Katsuki, 24; Yuri Plisetsky, 16; Runi Brooks, 18.  The driver of the other car survived and is in critical condition. Police say the driver was drunk, intoxication levels were off the charts. The families of the skaters are devastated as are the fans. A service will be held Friday June 23rd at 9pm.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/nxg4C365LbQ
> 
> Here is the song and video used for this fic. If the link doesn't work, the song is called "Acid Rain" by Lorn.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
